


Boo!

by daltoneering



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltoneering/pseuds/daltoneering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw <a href="https://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdgnuj0YJk1rdibd0o1_500.png">this</a> cute as hecky comic a while ago and finally got round to writing a little ditty for it uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo!

When the front door closes behind him with a resounding  _thud_ , Blaine finally lets out the breath that he’s been holding in all day.

It’s past eleven and all he wants to do is climb into bed and sleep for seventeen years, preferably wrapped around his fiancé, but he can’t and he hates it. He still hasn’t eaten and he needs to shower because he’s been on his feet all day and can practically feel the grime on his skin from the car exhausts and subway and sweat.  _And_  he has to get that essay sent to Prof. Baxton if he doesn’t want to be skinned. Thank God he managed to get it finished on the subway.

He finds some left over lasagne in the fridge and his mouth twitches at the little note Kurt had left with it. He devours it quickly, barely even waiting for it to heat up enough in the microwave. It’s good.

The shower is hot and soothes the aches and pains of the day, washing out the grit from his hair and sweat from his skin. He sighs and leans back against the wall, thinking about his nice warm bed and nice warm Kurt who’s probably already asleep but nonetheless very snuggly. But he still has to get that fucking essay sent off, thanks a  _million,_  Bax, I really needed that on top of the shittiest day I’ve had since I’ve moved here. The thought makes getting out of the shower even less appealing, so he closes his eyes and stands there until the water gets cold.

He pulls his boxers back on before creeping into their room—it would just be  _weird_  to be emailing his professor naked—and is surprised to see that Kurt is still up, tablet propped open on his lap. A little ball of happiness that has been absent most of the day grows inside his chest.

“Kurt,” he says, kneeling onto the bed and sweeping a hand over his fiancés calf. “I thought you would be asleep.”

Kurt smiles fondly at him. “I decided to wait up for you.” He puts his tablet down and leans up to give Blaine a drawn out kiss, pulling him down with him as he leans back against the pillows. “Mmm, missed you,” he mumbles against Blaine’s lips.

Blaine sighs and pulls back, sitting on his ankles. Kurt looks thoroughly put out so he hastens to put a hand over his knee, petting it gently. “No, no, honey, don’t worry. I just have to get an email sent or Baxton will have my ass.”

“That old bitch, huh?” Kurt nods understandingly. “Another midnight deadline?”

“Yep,” says Blaine as he reaches to grab his laptop. “I won’t be long, I’m sorry.”

Kurt slides under the covers next to him as he taps out the email carefully, making sure he’s attaching the right thing, and going over it again just to check because he  _really_  doesn’t want to screw this up. He finally hits  _send_  and prays that it gets to his professor’s inbox before midnight.

“Blaine,” Kurt says quietly. Blaine turns to look at him, covers pulled up to his chin, eyes wide.

“What is it?”

“Your underwear.”

“What?” Blaine looks down at his underwear, confused. It was the first pair he could reach this morning in his hurry to get to class—covered with little ghosts and ghouls. He must have accidentally grabbed his special Halloween boxers.

“It scares me.”

Blaine meets Kurt’s gaze, bright-eyed and innocent but definitely with a layer of something else underneath. “Wha—“

“Maybe you should take it off.”

And okay, yes, Kurt is  _definitely_  smirking at him now. Blaine hesitates for a moment, mouth hanging open, then grins and slides his laptop off the bed.

Maybe he can fit in time for  _one_  last thing before he goes to sleep. 


End file.
